That World Exists
by SnapTobiume10
Summary: "I didn't make it all up... I know she's real. I am not insane!" Sif/Darcy. TW- Suicide/insanity.


"She doesn't exist, Darcy!" Jane all but screamed, throwing whatever was closest to her at the other girl's head. "She's not real!" The scientist's voice was a screech, breaking through the hands that Darcy had thrown up in defense of her head.

"Yes she is!" The political science major cried out, tears streaming down her face as she scrambled up from the couch, grasping onto the wall as she tore around the corner towards the bathroom. "She's real!"

"You are fucking hallucinating, you bat shit crazy bitch!" Jane screamed, tearing after her through the small studio apartment that they had managed to afford only a month or so ago. Darcy turned as soon as she was in the bathroom, slamming the door in Jane's face, hearing as the other girl failed to stop her forward momentum, face smashing into the wooden piece. "Fuck you, and your perfect bitch hallucination!"

"She's real!" Darcy cried out, grabbing her head, hands shaking as she threaded her fingers through her hair, leaning on the edge of the sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "She's real. I swear it." She whispered, glaring at the red- eyed reflection, opening the cabinet behind their mirror, rummaging around for a few moments before she withdrew what she was looking for. "She is real. She's real. That world, its real. I know it."

* * *

If Darcy had thought that Thor was a ripped homeless person, Sif put him to shame. And the human girl hadn't even seen her beneath all of that armor. Darcy could only image, and imagine she did. When Thor rose up with his hammer, one which bore a name she couldn't pronounce to save her life, the smile that lit up the female warrior's face made Darcy's heart crash and rise all at the same time. She was beautiful when she smiled. And then her hand. Oh, her hand, on Darcy's shoulder as they ran from the storm caused by Thor's might. Her hands were strong, and yet supple, soft. That was fun for Darcy to imagine too. She would play images back and forth in her head, of those dexterous, flexible hands, and those crazy long legs. She was alluring, the female goddess was. Every minute detail about her, and Darcy couldn't find enough time in the day to fantasize about her.

"_She's real!"_

And then she returned. She said it was because Thor needed a way back to Earth, and it was probably true, but Darcy didn't really give two fucks about that. She would give an unlimited number of fucks, however, to have the goddess sitting in front of her, every day of her life. Or to be dropping down between two perfect, creamy white thighs. Darcy bit down on her lip, trying to find something to talk about, anything really, to get the image of her between such muscular, long legs out of her head.

"You seem nervous, Lady Darcy." Her voice was heavily accented, and deeper than Darcy had expected. Hot. Much hotter than it should have been.

"Lets go out." A flush appeared on her cheeks, as soon as the words tumbled forth from her lips, and she looked away, trying to regain her composure. "To eat, I mean. Honestly, Jane and I don't have that much food here, because mostly I live over at my dorm room in college, and I'm rambling. Sorry." But Sif was just smiling, slighter than that time when Thor had become Thor again, but still smiling. And beautifully, at that.

"I would enjoy that very much, Lady Darcy." The goddess replied, reaching for the door with one hand, when Darcy scrambled to stop her.

"Wait! Wait. I mean, um, lets find you some normal clothes. I don't want to attract so much attention. I mean, you're so drop- dead gorgeous we're bound to attract a ton of attention regardless but, normal clothes would help, not that your armor isn't absolutely stunning or anything, and... I'm rambling again." Darcy blushed, covering her face with her hands. Instead of saying anything else, Darcy turned, heading towards the back of the trailer, opening one of her bags. She was glad, right away, that she had packed the majority of her longer shirts, finally settling on a white one without sleeves. "I don't know what to do for- oh my." She whispered, watching as Sif shrugged off the main piece of her armor, placing it on a pile that contained all the rest of it. Standing in front of her, rather than a fully armored goddess, was an alluringly beautiful woman in a simply black set of what appeared to be leggings, with a matching, tightly fitting camisole. "Wow." She breathed out again, blinking a few times before shaking herself out of a daze. Sif took the shirt, pulling it over her dark hair, ponytail reaching roughly to her mid- back.

"Thanks." She stated, the hem of the shirt resting just about mid- thigh on her. Darcy just shook her head.

"Wow. You are really, really pretty." Darcy whispered, wetting her bottom lip.

"Really? I'm not that special, not on Asgard."Darcy bit her lip, trying to vocalize what she was thinking.

"Well, I guess we're just not on Asgard anymore, then, are we."

"_She has to be real."_

"Earth is a strange place. I do not understand your customs." Sif stated, leaning back into the comfortable seat, staring up at the sky for a brief moment before she tilted her head, locking gazes with Darcy. "You are staring again, Darcy."

"What? Oh yea, sorry." Darcy bit down on her lip again, smiling slightly as she did so. "Our customs. What about them?" The alien warrior just shrugged, tucking one arm behind her head.

"Everything. The food, initially. Now, your rules for courting. How do you people decide who is acceptable to court, and who isn't? On Asgard, there are strict guidelines, dealing with times of war and times of peace separately." Darcy licked the corner of her lip.

"Well, you just... Like someone."

"I do not understand. Please explain." Sif asked, dark hair spreading out across the pillow she was resting against.

"Well, humans are kind of superficial." Darcy shrugged, unable to wipe the grin from her face. "They find someone who is aesthetically pleasing to them, and then they go out for awhile to find out if the personality beneath the exterior is pleasing to them as well." She shrugged. "Then it goes further, or it doesn't, after awhile. It depends on both parties."

"So, Earthly standards, would we be about ready to move farther?" Darcy turned, her jaw opening with silent words, before she bit down on her lip again, crossing the small gap between the two of them until she was cuddled against Sif, knotting a hand into the warriors hair as they kissed. It was hot, and slightly heavy, and messy, but it was theirs.

"_I didn't make it all up."_

Darcy leaned back on her arms, Sif still standing. The warrior was nervous, chewing on her lip. She was down to only slightly more clothing than Darcy was, the latter sitting in only her bra and panties on the mattress, Sif with only a long shirt on, and her undergarments.

"I'm not going to judge you." Darcy whispered, smoothing the blanket beside her.

"Its not that. I've... Died before, Darcy. And those scars never fade." Darcy held her wrists up, grimacing.

"Neither do these." She stated, turning her wrists back to reach for Sif. "Let me love you."

"I'll hurt you. I won't be able to stop myself." The dark- haired goddess whispered, even as she moved into the other woman's hands, her hair falling around her shoulders, fingers tangling into it as Darcy stretched up to kiss her. Darcy smirked, against her lips, letting her tongue brush against her girlfriend's lips.

"That's alright. I like being on top." Sif blushed, bracing her arms around Darcy's waist as the shorter human pulled them both over backwards, before rolling herself on top of Sif. "See? It'll be fine." She whispered, a hand sliding up beneath her bra. "Oh. Oh my." Darcy's voice cracked, and she leaned forward to kiss the goddess, dropping a hand down to her muscled torso, running her nails down the thin fabric, hooking the lower hem with a pinkie before lifting herself up onto her knees in order to pull it off over an arching Sif's head. The warrior goddess grasped the wrist attached to the hand tangled behind her head, gently pushing Darcy up onto her knees. "No-"

"Just look. Please." Darcy let her tongue slip out, biting her lip as she drew back against a raised knee. Slipping her hand out of the dark locks of hair, Darcy ran her fingertips over Sif's chest, pausing at the beginning of a long, perfectly white streak that wrapped from just above her sternum, tracing it to her left hip, just under Darcy's own knee. "Darcy-"

"Shh." The human hushed, removing one leg from around the goddess, sliding down until her hair brushed Sif's panty line, resting her mouth against the end of the white line, wrapping her other arm around Sif's waist, stroking the shivering muscle there with her thumb, until a hand covered her own, the woman's left hand tangling in her hair. Trailing the tip of her tongue along the beautiful blemish, Darcy paused every time the woman beneath her tightened her grip just the slightest, moaning or crying with the slightest bit, placing a kiss to ivory skin there. AT the beginning edge of the scar, Darcy dipped her head down again, sucking lightly on the spot, throwing her leg back over Sif's waist, before touching the woman's jaw with the same mouth that had lavished praise on her body.

"Darcy, I don't understand."

"I'm loving you. Every bit of you." She whispered into the hollow of her neck, twisting Sif's hand in her grasp until she could slide the goddess's hand to the inside of her thigh, up to press against the lace panties there, tightening the pressure on Sif's hand until she was sure that the alien warrior knew just how wet she was, and why, when their lips met again, fingers sliding under her panties, a moan escaping her lips.

"Oh, Sif. Yes, please. Oh please."

"_I know she exists."_

"Hello Darcy." Sif whispered, into brunette curls, clutching the woman to her as if her life depended upon it.

"Sif." She whispered, clutching to the alien warrior as if she hadn't seen her in years, not simply a day or so. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing, nose tucked into the warrior's neck as she cried.

"Talk to me, what happened?" The warrior asked her soothingly, massaging a pattern on her girlfriend's back as she waited for the brunette to gain her voice back, choking on sobs as she was.

"They keep telling me that you aren't real." She stated, Sf guiding them backwards until the back of her knees hit the couch, dropping to a sitting position, Darcy's body curling into hers as if she was meant to be there for her entire life. "That you're just a figment of my imagination, and I made you up because I'm bat- shit insane."

"Darcy, you know that isn't true." Sif ran one of the girl's hands to her chest, where she could feel the pulsing of a heart beneath her fingertips. "You know I'm here. I'm right here."

"I know. I just... I don't understand." She whispered, leaning back just far enough to share a kiss with the alien warrior.

"Just a little bit longer, Darcy." Sif stated, running her fingers through thick, curly hair. "And then you and I will live together, in Asgard. You'll be a goddess, and we'll be together."

"Forever?" Darcy whispered, hopeful. Sif smiled, her face lighting up at the very thought. Clutching Darcy's hand to her chest, she rested her forehead against the human's.

"Forever."

"_I am not insane!"_

"Darcy!" The female screech ripped through the air as Erik threw his shoulder into the door that they had been trying to open for some time now. Jane shoved her way past him, bracing herself against the now cracked and broken door frame. "Darcy, no!" She screamed out, closing the two paces that brought her to the sink, dropping to her knees. Erik reached around her, catching her arms, even as the brunette scientist fought, throwing herself into the sink beside them, reaching for her friend. "Darcy! What the fuck did you do?!" She screamed out, closing her hands around the girl's hands, throwing a small, steel blade into the sink before dragging the body into her embrace. "You fool, she was never real." Jane sobbed out, choking on her words, trying to smooth brunette curls back from the head cradled in her arms, rocking back and forth, holding the wrists that were soaked red in her lap, regardless of the blood staining her clothes, the tears falling from her face.

"Jane, Jane let go. She's gone." Erik attempted, Jane shoving him away with her shoulders, clutching to her friend.

"No! No, she's not gone! She can't be!" Jane screamed out again, head falling back as she stared up at the ceiling, as if she could see the sky from inside. Her voice was nothing less than a screech. "Darcy!"

_An arm closed around the brunette from behind her, and she tilted her head to the side, reaching behind her head to tangle her fingers in long, black hair. Biting down on her lip, she blushed at the other woman's smile, opening her arm to show a world that was nothing short of beautiful, with gold towers touching the sky in a glorious arrangement befitting nothing less than the gods of stories old._

"_Welcome to Asgard, Darcy. You are now a God."_


End file.
